A Marriage of Convenience
by Fawnlin
Summary: Talia and Sesshomaru's marriage is nothing but a marriage of convenience. Talia has a secret with her lover Rila-Tohru, and Sesshomaru does whatever he can to rid himself of both demons. When Talia flees with Tohru, will Sesshomaru let her or has the marriage turned to something more intimate? i do not own inuyasha...if i did kagome would not be screaming inuyasha every second.
1. Chapter 1

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru paced the floor. He had never been married off to anyone before. He was furious at the time when his mother had revealed her plan. He was even angrier now that he was getting married. He had never seen the demon before in his entire life, but had heard tale of her. Her name was Talia she was a demon of fire. In human years, she was eighteen, in demon years, she was four hundred and eighty years old. Sesshomaru was nineteen in human years, and five hundred and three in demon years. He angrily cracked his knuckles, but no one was there for him to intimidate. "Sesshomaru." Said an amused voice from the door. He spun to see his mother smiling. "Pre-wedding jitters?" she asked as he began to pace back and forth once more.

"You know I am not fond of this." He angrily snapped and continued pacing.

"My son, calm yourself. Lady Talia will be coming soon." She said. "She has persuaded me not to form the marriage bed, which is a disappointment to me. I do want grandchildren." She smiled, and looked at him calmly.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You disgust me." He growled angrily. His white mokomoko trailing behind him, his white hair blowing.

"I prefer that you do not growl at her either. She is coming with her servants and I don't want any of them running back to her father and whining of how you mistreat her. I heard from one of her servants, that you must watch out for Rila-Tohru. He is one of her servants."

"I have no care in the matter." Sesshomaru said. "She will only be my wife. I do not intend on making her my mate." He said angrily.

Lady InuKimi stared at Sesshomaru. "You ungrateful child. I arranged this marriage so you may receive more power. Talia is a strong demon for her age, and her allies are unlimited. When she marries you, all her allies will go into your hand to control."

He could smell the aura a mile away. It slowly came closer and closer until it was in the castle. Lady InuKimi sniffed the air. "Excellent! They're here." She walked downstairs and Sesshomaru followed her slowly. He however, was not allowed in the throne room at the moment, until he was permitted to look upon the demon. It was tradition for the bride's father to present the daughter, and someone would present him. He wanted to kill Talia before the wedding, and he had every intention to. "Ah! Lord Dinahla!" cried Lady InuKimi, her voice false and sweet.

"Lady InuKimi, you are most kind to let us in your magnificent castle."

Lady InuKimi giggled, "Dinahla! You are too kind!" she gave him her hand which he kissed. She her face behind a fan.

"Lady InuKimi, shall I present my daughter to you?" asked the Dog Demon. Lady InuKimi nodded. Brought amongst the servants was a well-dressed female demon, a powerful aura pouring from her. She held her head high, her eyes were a golden sunrise color, and her hair was up, black as the nighttime sky. Lady InuKimi looked at her, then slowly circled around the demon.

Lady InuKimi nodded in approval. "Lovely, wider hips, perfect for birthing children." She commented. The demon took a small intake of breath, but continue to look unfazed by the woman circling her. "She is pale," she said then touched her cheeks. "But has the perfect amount of rose in her cheeks. She is perfect Dinahla. She will sleep at the castle for two nights before the wedding takes place. Do you wish to see Lord Sesshomaru, Dinahla?"

"No, I have already heard that he is perfect." Said Dinahla smiling. "Now I must leave my daughter into your responsibility InuKimi. Farewell, daughter." Said he then turned and left the castle. Talia continued to look unfazed. Lady InuKimi continue to watch her.

"Do you wish to see the Lord Sesshomaru?" asked InuKimi to Talia. Talia turned her head slowly and looked to the Lady InuKimi.

"Do you wish for me to see the Lord Sesshomaru?" was all that she said. InuKimi nodded, not exactly fond of getting her question responded with another question. Sesshomaru growled quietly.

"Take her to her room." InuKimi said. Talia was led past Sesshomaru who waited in the hallway. She did not even look at him. He growled angrily and even then, she did not look at him. Her many servants followed her, and only one looked at him. A demon with red eyes and black hair. A small smirk crossed his face as he looked over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at him. The servant bowed slightly, then followed the demon servants. Lady InuKimi walked over to Sesshomaru. "That was Rila-Tohru." She looked at him. "He had asked for her hand many centuries ago, but her father refused it. Rila-Tohru then begged and begged. Finally, Dinahla said that he would work two hundred years for him, then he would let Rila-Tohru have her hand. If she could not accept, he was to work for his father for the rest of his days. It would be two hundred years in two months."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother. "He can have her. I have no need for a demon. This Sesshomaru does not need a wife."

"No? And when mating season comes around, will you have no one to satisfy you?" InuKimi smirked at her son. "You have unwillingly entered a marriage of convenience; but it will, in the end, work to your best ability."

.

Talia sent all her servants away and then sat on her bed. This room would be hers until two months from now. Then she would possibly have to leave. Either she could leave the castle entirely, or move into the Lord's room. She shuddered at the thought. Her father had done this one purpose. He had been looking for suitors for the last five years. She had turned them all down flat because she wanted none of them. She sighed, she had heard the angry growl from the Lord. He did not want her more than she did not want him. To him, she was going to be no more than an object. A play toy. She angry clenched her hands tightly and held her breath. Slowly she counted to ten, then took a deep breath. Her head spun dizzily. Slowly she choked back tears and swallowed them. She untied her hair and it fell down loosely.

Talia hated them already. Although she was a dog demon like them, she refused to be placed in the same rank as they. 'wider hips, perfect for birthing children.' Rang through her head. Talia was there to insure an heir for Sesshomaru. Talia could smell his strong demon aura. He was very powerful. That she was sure of, although she did not yet look at him. It was tradition for him to be introduced to her, but she had said declined. She would eventually see him at the wedding, even though that was not what she wished.

There was a soft knock on the door. She sighed, not happy to be let out of her thought process. "Come in." she said.

Rila-Tohru came into the room. He looked at her then bowed. "May I wish you the best of happiness?"

"Stop it Tohru." She ordered angrily. She rested her elbow on her knee. "Why did you come here for? To taunt me?"

"Almost Talia, almost." He said smirking. He walked over to the balcony window. He opened the doors and looked out. "To think, in one month I too could have been ruling over such extensive grounds as these." He sighed and leaned on the window frame.

"They're destined to find out." She said without looking at him. He turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not idiots as we had hoped. The Lady InuKimi is intelligent, and her son is even more. They're more clever than we had hoped for. What we will do, I do not know." She held onto the bed post. She slowly turned and looked at him. He walked over to her.

"I never was able to kiss you. Perhaps…perhaps I should kiss you now." He said and slowly walked over to her.

"No Tohru. If I carried your scent, they will find out for sure," she hissed. Tohru folded his arms.

"Then I must take my leave of your room." He looked at her fondly. "Goodbye Talia."

.

Talia wore a heavy robe of many colors, her hair pinned back with large golden flowers in her hair. She looked at herself. Weddings were supposed to be joyous occasions, but she could not find herself to be happy. She choked back tears as they tightened the kimono and obi to reveal her slender figure. They began to put diamonds into her hair next to the flowers. They soon powered her already flawless skin. She inhaled, finally able to pull her head up straight, and hold it high. Her pride soared, as the tears stopped threatening to fall. "This way, Lady Talia." They said and led her down a hallway. There was Lady InuKimi waiting expectantly. She beamed at the sight of her beautiful daughter in-law to be.

"You are beautiful, Talia." She said then held out her hand for her to take. "My son is inside waiting."

.

Talia was slowly walking to her room. The marriage ceremony was short, and the celebration afterwards would not be held until after the marriage bed. Although the marriage bed stood for them being finally joined together officially, they could share it together whenever they wished. Luckily, she could tell the young Lord wanted nothing to do with her. She inhaled quickly and then the tears came. Angrily she wiped the powder off of her face, and let the tears fall. She was so young for a demon. She had many years to live, and she had to waist them now with someone she did not know. The servants protested as she took the flowers out of her hair. She was about to let her hair down when they stood firm. "You mustn't take down your hair Lady Talia! You are married now." They cried out. Talia heard the words. They rang throughout her head. 'You are married now.' She clutched her ears and then fell to her knees. 'You are married now. You are married now.' The voices mocked. She swooned then fell to the ground.

.

"You said she just fainted?" asked Lady InuKimi. "What do you mean she just fainted?" demanded the dog demon. The servants recited everything that they had seen. "Get my son from his chambers."

The servants ran off to get the young Lord. He came forth and looked at her. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her coldly.

"Your wife is ill."

"That is none of my concern." Sesshomaru said, his tone making a hot spring turn cold.

"My lady! The Lady Talia has woken." Said a servant from the bed chamber. Lady InuKimi walked into the room and looked at the demon. Sesshomaru listened from outside, his ears picking up every word.

"Talia, what happened?" she asked. "My son and I are most concerned."

"Please do not lie to me, Lady InuKimi. I heard your conversation." Said Talia. She slowly got out of bed. "I do not need your concern. It just came over me. This small spell has passed and I am fine." Lady InuKimi looked at her curiously.

"You are a strong demon."

"You have been told well." Talia said. "My pride is what strengthens me." She said and crossed the room to the window. She opened it and leaned on the door where Tohru had stood earlier. Sesshomaru heard her sigh, and growled angrily. 'This wife of mine,' he thought, 'She can hear excellently.'

"InuKimi, I wish to be left alone, if I am permitted."

"I will send in my son."

"That will not be necessary." She said quietly. InuKimi stiffened.

"You two are married." InuKimi said. She strode from the room and looked at her son. "Go in there. That is an order." Then she walked away from her son. Sesshomaru quietly walked into her room. He stared at her furious. The servants quickly walked from the room. She slowly let her hair down and inhaled the fresh air. He sat down on a chair.

"What do you want?" he asked Talia. Talia let her hair blow in the wind. She closed her eyes. He could smell a single tear run down her face. "This Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting. Nor do I like to repeat myself."

"I want to go home."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You are already home sick?" his lips turned into a wicked smile. "You cannot leave. Not without the Lady's permission."

"I was happy there." She said angrily. "I was loved there."

"That I am sure, is the truth." Sesshomaru replied. "I am glad that we both are aware of the circumstances. I married you because you could bring me allies from other lands, thus expanding my empire. Your intentions, however, I am not aware of."

"My intentions?" she asked still facing the blue sky. "I had no intentions." Talia sighed.

.

Sesshomaru left her room shortly after their conversation, which she was thankful for. She did not even look at him once. Tohru came into the room after Sesshomaru had left completely. He looked at her, a small pained smile on his face. "You look beautiful," he said walking toward her. He held her hands in his. "One month more of this and we'll be together. Can you wait?"

"Please Tohru, just take me away. We can run away and hide. No one will be able to find us!" she begged quietly.

"No Talia. We couldn't even if we tried. You are now his property. We were lucky enough to persuade InuKimi to wait for the marriage bed. I doubt we will be that fortunate again. The marriage is not void until you share the marriage bed."

"I hate it here Tohru! It's awful…They're so cruel to me." She closed her eyes, and he hugged her closely.

"To think…this is all that I can do to show you my affection. All that I will ever be able to show you. Yet you still love me, even though I am not allowed to prove myself."

"No Tohru! You can't do this. My scent, they will be able to smell it on you and yours on me."

"Then we must bathe after this." He whispered. She broke their embrace and looked at him. "Promise me that after the one month is up you will take me away. I had the servants spread rumors saying that we could have gotten married in two months. They don't know that it is only one month." She said.

He smiled and wiped away a tear that fell from her golden eyes. "You are so brilliant, my beautiful sweet Talia." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled and let his hand linger for a moment in hers, and then he ran off to bathe. She slowly walked to her bath tub and ordered it to be filled. She lowered herself into the tub and began to wash her skin with perfumes and soaps. She waited for the hot waters to calm her beating heart, but his kiss still was etched into her memory. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I will wait," she whispered.

.

The wind angrily pushed Sesshomaru around as he walked out of the castle. He sighed and waited for her to appear. Finally she did. "Kagura." He said calmly. He walked past her toward the forest.

"Sesshomaru," she said following him. "It's been long since you've came to me. How can I satisfy you this time?" she asked smirking.

"I have been thinking." He began.

"Is your wife not good enough for you?" she asked smiling, "Does she not give you what you want, like I do?" she asked smiling. They walked deep into the forest.

"Kagura," he said sharply. "Listen to what I say." He said quickly and forcefully. "I was entered into this marriage by force. This does not mean I have to agree to the terms of it. My empire is almost complete, and I will need a mate."

Kagura grinned, "So she isn't satisfying you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "She is a fool. She does not show anyone respect. She has never once looked at me, so I shall not look upon her. In the future, I will need an heir…" he said, "And I will not have her birth my son."

.

Talia stood on the balcony. She sighed and turned toward her bed and sat on it. "Lady Talia, Lady InuKimi wishes to see you." Talia sighed and got up. "Your hair Lady Talia!" they quickly put her hair up. Talia walked slowly down to her.

"You wished to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, I have had recent dreams. I dreamt that Sesshomaru died without producing an heir."

"What a misfortune." Said Talia.

"Dear girl, at least pretend to be interested." Lady InuKimi said slightly amused. "I see my son will have a handful with you…" Talia looked at her, her eyes wide. "Anyways, I dreamt that he died and there was no one to carry the throne after you died. I believe we should not postpone the marriage bed."

"No." Talia said immediately. "I do not know your son. He does not know me. I will not let any man who I do not know touch me."

"Then I suppose Rila-Tohru is allowed to touch you then." Lady InuKimi answered smiling. Talia looked at her.

"My lady is most cruel." Said Talia. "I am married therefore he is not allowed to touch me. I will not allow the marriage bed to be allowed so early."

"Ana, get Sesshomaru." Said Lady InuKimi. Ana the demon servant left immediately. "Talia, I wish for you to stay here and wait with me. Come child, sit beside me." She had Talia sit on a cushion next to her. Ana came back into the throne room.

"Forgive me, my lady…I cannot find the Lord anywhere in the castle."

"Sniff him out and do not return until you have found him. Then report to where he was."

.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru is here." Said the servant. "He was…" she casted a nervous look at Sesshomaru.

"Speak Ana." Said Lady InuKimi.

"He—he was with the demoness Kagura." She stammered, then immediately bowed and exited. InuKimi gaped at her son.

"Sesshomaru," she began. Sesshomaru looked at her unemotionally. "You—you!" she inhaled and stopped. Sesshomaru caught sight of his wife beside his mother, her head bent, her shoulders shaking. "How could you? You have…you ungrateful…" Suddenly there was a snort, and Talia began to burst out in a fit of giggles. InuKimi looked at her shocked. "What do you think is so funny?" she demanded.

Talia continued to laugh, "It's—it's," she stopped to laugh. Sesshomaru wanted to smash her head into the ground. "I don't think we need to move the marriage bed after all," she continued to laugh. "Now we don't have to worry about an heir!" she gripped her sides and wiped away her tears of laughter.

InuKimi stared at her in disbelief. "How could you laugh at such a thing as this? A husband not submitting to his wife? Even if the demoness gets pregnant, the child could never truly have the title and everything. Do not be silly."

Talia stood, "Forgive me Lady InuKimi," her face still smiled brilliantly. "I shall retire to my room, and continue with our postponement." She walked past Sesshomaru without looking at him. When she left the room they could hear her laugh fill the silent halls. InuKimi stared at him. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. "I wish for you two to produce an heir, Sesshomaru! What you are doing is foolish, and—"

"I did not touch Kagura. We only spoke together…it was nothing more than that." He answered coldly. InuKimi looked at him suspiciously.

"Then if you did not engage in the act of sex, what were you doing with someone other than your wife? I am well aware of who this Kagura is… she is a low demon who is weak compared to all of our allies. Do you think they would want such a woman as a lady? One who can barely keep her legs together when it comes to the opposite sex?" she cried.

"Do not say that in front of me." Snapped Sesshomaru. InuKimi looked smug.

"Then care to explain what you were talking about?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "It is none of your concern."

"It is your wife's concern,"

"She does not care." Answered Sesshomaru.

"I suppose you don't care about her either then?" she asked.

"Your words are true." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi smirked, "Then would you care to know that Rila-Tohru has entered her bed chambers more than once. And she permitted it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "I can mate with whomever I please. She cannot." He walked away from InuKimi and down the hallway.

.

"My Lady! Please do not take your hair out! It is so beautiful up!"

"And it will be beautiful down." Answered she. Talia walked to the balcony and let her long black hair blow in the wind. She sat on the railing, her legs dangling dangerously over the edge.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here to see you." Said one of her servants. Talia continued to look out on the horizon. Sesshomaru walked into the room and dismissed the servants.


	2. Chapter 2

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 2

They stood in silence for some time. She smirked at the silence, "Did you enjoy yourself?" she smiled at the thought of him trying to find satisfaction with a demoness. She also smiled at the thought that she would not have to be the one to bring him his entertainment. She still did not look at him. She knew only that his hair was silver. She had only seen his back, for she refused to look at him at their wedding.

"Your humor is unwise at the moment." Sesshomaru said.

"You never told me why you were here…I am not aware of your intentions on this unfortunate visit." Talia answered. Sesshomaru let a small menacing growl pass his lips.

"Answer me: who is Rila-Tohru?" he asked. He saw her tense up.

She answered calmly, "A servant."

Sesshomaru scowled. "What is your relation to him?"

"I am going to have to leave the palace for the night." She suddenly said. The question caught him off guard.

"For what?" he demanded.

"Tonight the stars rain." She sighed and smiled. She always stayed out all night to watch them.

"You do not have my permission." He answered. "Do not make me repeat myself Fire Witch."

Talia inhaled sharply. "How dare you call me that, when you are so ignorant to everything." She wheeled around and he saw her face now, her eyes were golden like his, but they glowed in the darkness like fire.

"Do not make me wait." He answered. "You are my wife and I will make you answer me. What is your relationship to him?"

"I am not your wife. Not until the marriage bed. And until then, I have no need to answer you." She stared at him for the first time. He angrily grabbed her throat and she stared at him with her golden orbs. "Go ahead. Kill me. Every single one of my allies will bring war upon you." She hissed furiously. His hand began to glow green and his nails dug into her neck. She smirked. "I am not a weak demon Sesshomaru. You are going to have to do more than that to frighten me." He let go of her and she walked back to her balcony.

"You are not permitted to leave."

"That is for me to decide." She whispered. He glared at her. He watched her slowly grip the balcony railing. He could smell her anger calm down, and her mood become passive again. Her shoulders relaxed.

He walked over to her smirking. He gripped her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "If you intend to run away with this Rila-Tohru, I will tell you this," his voice soft in her ear, his breath warm on her neck. "I will make him feel pain more than any other demon, and he'll beg for death in the end, and I will not grace him of death. You will have to be the one to kill him, just so he doesn't experience the living Hell that I will put him in." Sesshomaru smirked and released her. "Rila-Tohru has no allies. No one can help bring 'war' upon me."

.

Sesshomaru sat in the throne room next to his mother. The moon showed through the windows. She looked at calendar, "I suppose we could try to move the marriage bed up to three weeks from now. I do not see why Talia would refuse to that. The second you two share the marriage bed, she will have to get pregnant to produce an heir. I do want an heir…"

"Lady InuKimi," said a servant coming into the large room. Sesshomaru recognized her as one of Talia's maids. "Lady Talia has disappeared. She is nowhere to be found."

Lady InuKimi looked at the maid horrified. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "What did you say to her?" she demanded. Sesshomaru looked blankly at his mother. "I will find her." He said. He left the throne room and passed the iron gate of the castle. He sniffed the air. She was close. He sniffed the air again, his nose possibly deceiving him. He looked at the roof of the castle. He leaped up, then landed, his fist hitting beside the body. Talia sat up angrily.

"What now?" she demanded angrily. "I don't see Rila-Tohru, do you?" she said folding her arms. "Am I not allowed to be alone anymore?"

"Did you tell Rila-Tohru to meet you up here?" asked Sesshomaru smirking. Talia continued not to look at him.

"Rila-Tohru is not here. Nor did I tell him I was up here." She said angrily. The wind began to blow faster, and sharper. Sesshomaru watched her shiver then he looked around for her. Finally Kagura appeared.

"Sesshomaru," she said gently. Her red eyes stared into his golden ones lustfully. Talia snorted and stood up. She walked across the roof than laid down again. Kagura stared at her angrily. "Yo," she said following Talia. She looked curiously hungry. Sesshomaru stared at them, not caring. Talia watched the stars fall. "I said 'yo'" said Kagura angrily.

"You're blocking my view." Talia answered coldly. Sesshomaru walked over to Talia angrily. He watched them, slightly interested now.

"Ah," Kagura said. "You're Sesshomaru's wife… aren't you?" she asked.

"You're Sesshomaru's whore aren't you?" Talia answered smirking sitting up and sizing Kagura up. Kagura stiffened. Talia laughed. "She's a keeper Sesshomaru," Talia said then stood once more. Sesshomaru's growled past his lips.

"Sesshomaru never told me that you had no manners." Kagura said. She pulled out her fan.

"I have manners, I just don't use them on whores." She smiled. She eyed the fan lazily. "Do you mean to fight me Kagura? Because if you do, I suppose I will have to go easy on you."

"Tramp." Said Kagura "Dance of Blades!" she screamed. Blades shot from her fan and Talia leaped, dodging them completely.

"You're…you're…" she smiled. "interesting." She said finally. "This fight will be fun, though I will be able to defeat you without using my sword. So do your best Kagura, but do not cry when I cause you pain." She said.

Kagura angrily waved her fan again. "Dance of Blades!"

"So you manipulate the wind with that fan of yours?" she smiled, "how amusing!" cried Talia, "I can manipulate fire, but I don't need a fan." She said. She lazily dodged the blades again.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura brought her fan down and several tornados began to spin around Talia. Talia grinned now, Sesshomaru took out his sword. Kagura gasped as the tornados turned to flames and hungrily turned around back to Kagura and began to encircle her. She gasped for oxygen and fell to her knees as the flames hungrily ate it all. Talia lazily flicked her wrist and the flames ran toward her hand, it leaped and rested in her hand. Slowly it disappeared to nothing but ashes in her palm. She dusted the cinders off her hand and walked to the edge of the roof .

Talia turned to Sesshomaru. "It was fun." Then she leaped off. She landed on the ground and walked into the forest. Sesshomaru put his sword back. He growled angrily. Kagura looked darkly at him. He did not offer her a hand.

"You were foolish Kagura to fight her. She is stronger than you, and she didn't even touch you." Sesshomaru said. Kagura helped herself up.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," Kagura spat.

Sesshomaru leaped off the roof and followed Talia into the forest. He was going to make her pay for walking away without his permission, and hurting Kagura. Her scent was close again. He frowned. At least she could attempt to make it interesting for him. He looked up and saw her sitting in a tree. She watched the stars through a gap in the trees. "Come down here." He ordered.

Talia didn't move, her face passive once more. He wanted to strike her, to cause her some emotion. The only emotion that she ever did show was always when she was not talking to him. He hated her for it. He angrily leaped up the tree branch. "What were you thinking?"

"The real question was what she was thinking," Talia answered. She sighed. "It was quite interesting though Sesshomaru, you wanted your whore to kill me. You knew she was jealous enough to try to do it…yet you didn't stop her." Her eyes followed a star as it darted across the sky. Sesshomaru looked at her, trying to find out what was on her mind. He frowned.

"It is none of your concern. Not until the marriage bed."

"It's not, you're right. I suppose…that would mean Tohru is none of your concern." She said softly. She sat up, "I don't feel like fighting with you tonight. You are too exhausting." She said. Slowly she climbed down the tree and began to slowly walk away. Sesshomaru landed in front of her lightly. She exhaled slightly and gave him a tired look. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I wasn't done with you."

Sesshomaru watched her hang her head, tired. "Please." She said. "I don't feel like discussing anything with you. You're too difficult."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "This Sesshomaru will make you listen."

Talia angrily pushed him away, "Leave me alone." She turned away and he gripped her shoulders again. She squirmed but his claws dug into her.

"As my wife you have to listen to what I say. I tire of your stubbornness and your pride." He felt empowered to know that she could not breach his grip on her.

"Let me go!" she begged. He only gripped her tighter.

"You try to insult me by acting like you are better than me. Who is better than Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked selfishly.

He felt her stop struggling, then he heard her say it so quietly, so deceitfully, "Rila-Tohru."

He spun her around to look at him, "You will regret saying those words Fire Witch." He said, "I will show you where your allegiance now lies."

**Lemon (skip if you don't want to read it)**

Sesshomaru untied her hair and let it fall down, she tried to struggle again, but his grip on her was strong. He pulled her close to him, and she continued to try to shove herself away. "Look at me," he said. She shook her head. "Look at me," he ordered again. Slowly she looked at him. "I will hurt you if you say his name again in my presence." His voice was so cold it frightened her. He bent down and forced his kiss onto her lips. He felt her body tremble in his arms. He forced entry into her mouth with his tongue, she felt it with her own, and was shocked to find her tongue reveling in the enjoyment. She felt his smirk as he continue to kiss her, her mind racing fast as he held onto her tighter. With one hand Talia felt Sesshomaru untie her obi. He flung it to the side and then untied her kimono. His hands gripping onto her bare skin. Sesshomaru's claws dug into her skin as he dragged them down her bag. Her body rolled to his touch. He gently took off her kimono and dragged her down to the ground. Sesshomaru began to kiss her neck, his fangs scratching her milky white skin. He felt her body arch beneath his as his hands began to explore her body. Sesshomaru felt her arms wrap around his body, his hard muscles something new to Talia. He cast aside his clothes and then forced entry between her legs. He went lower and licked her left breast. He felt it harden at his tongue's touch. He smirked and continue to lick her boob. He heard a small growl escape from her as he began to suck.

Her hands grasped the grass beneath them as he continued, then he went back up. "I will make you pay." He said. Talia looked at him malevolently. He forced his hard erection into her and he heard her gasp. Their breaths began to come at the same rhythm as he began to thrust. He felt her claws dig into his back as downward, but he didn't care. He was going to get what he wanted. He continued to pull out and push in and reveled in delight as her body responded in enthusiasm. Sesshomaru kissed her lips again and forced entry into her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers. He was the dominant one. His hips rocked against hers, grinding against hers over and over. He didn't have to be gentle with her, she could withstand the pain and pleasure. Suddenly he found himself being pushed over and Talia leaping on him. He stared in disbelief as she began to straddle him. He lifted her up and down on his erection. This was no longer a punishment…this was now a fight for dominance. Talia held onto his shoulders as she was brought up and down by her partner's strong hands. Sesshomaru licked her breasts once more and felt them harden again. He was enjoying every moment of this. He felt her reach her climax and he emptied herself just as she released. Immediately they both moaned out in pleasure, their breathing extremely loud. Sesshomaru lifted Talia off and he wrapped his arms around her perfect body. He felt her heart beating wildly, then slowly it slowed down. She rested her head and his hard chest, her arm wrapped around him. His arm touched her naked body. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He took her kimono and laid it over them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 3

Talia woke up feeling cold. She snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's sleeping body. Suddenly she opened her eyes. She looked at her kimono laying over them, and then the tall trees guarding their heads. She gingerly looked at herself. Talia bit her lip to stop her from gasping. Her body was naked completely. She stared at Sesshomaru who was also naked. Embarrassed she looked away and then quickly rolled away from his warm body. She remembered it now, everything… She stood up and gently lifted the kimono off of Sesshomaru, careful not to wake him. She quickly threw it on and tied the obi around her. Gently she took a step past him when his cool voice said, "Where are you going?" Goosebumps ran down her spine nervously. She fumbled with the obi around her waist. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked slightly amused. Talia was always feisty with him, but now that he had seen her naked, she felt like she was still naked to him. She did her best not to nod.

Slowly she shook her head, "I'm not." She said quietly. Talia heard the Great Lord Sesshomaru laugh slightly.

"Then come here," he said. She slowly turned her head to look out of the corner of her eye at him. His amber eyes stared at her. She inhaled and held her head high. She turned around and carefully examined a tree to the side of her. He smirked. "Look at me. I can entertain you better than that tree." He said softly. "Or is that tree stopping you from blushing?"

"I am not blushing," she snapped angrily and looked at him, her face turning slightly pink. He smirked at this. "You just made me angry. Don't flatter yourself." She said turning away again.

"Prove it." Sesshomaru answered. Talia clenched her fists.

"I don't see how I can." She answered then began to walk away. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her rosy cheeks as she tried to escape his all-seeing eyes.

.

Lady InuKimi could smell her son's scent all over Talia as she passed her. InuKimi smiled slightly and went back into her chambers.

Talia quickly walked into her room. She looked at the balcony. Somehow, she could seem to want to face it. That was where Rila-Tohru had stood, and had kissed her head. And now, there she was shamefully excited by Sesshomaru's touch. With a guilty conscience she closed the balcony's doors and sighed. She quickly changed out of the kimono, and into silken pants and a blue tunic. Sesshomaru's scent was still heavy on her, despite her change of clothes. She leaned on the bed post. She didn't know what to think. Rila-Tohru had always loved her. He did. Sesshomaru saw nothing in their night intimacy except for the fact that he was trying to show her in the most painful way that she was now his property. She blushed again and grew irritated. He didn't need to take her for his own. What really irritated him was that she was not made his mate. 'This may however be able to work to my advantage. I am not his mate yet so I do not have to listen to him yet.' She thought as she continued to lean on the bed post. There was a knock on the door but she did not acknowledge it. The knock echoed through her head. Her mind began to wander. 'What if it's Rila-Tohru?' she thought. She bit her hand to keep her from screaming. She opened the balcony doors and gasped in the air. Her room began to spin. She gripped her hands on the railing, to stop her from falling. The knock became more persistent. She sat on the railing, trying to calm her head, circles fading in and out. 'He'll know what I have done.' She thought. She continued to feel her head spin over and over. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself. 'What have I done? What have I done!' thought she. The door swung open and she let go of the railing beneath her. She felt herself fall but at the last minute she stopped. Someone strong pulled her up by her arm. She unsteadily wobbled once they set her down once more on the balcony.

They supported her until she felt her legs begin to work once more. "What were you doing?" asked the cold voice. It was Sesshomaru. Her legs began to give way once more and she saw black.

.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep from a chair in his room. She had almost fallen sitting on the balcony, and then she had fainted. 'How irksome.' He thought to herself. Yet he remembered how she trembled in his arms and he had spoken words made of hate. He knew how weakened she was, he could smell it and feel it in his hands. Even now as she slept in his bed was weak.

Finally he saw her stir. She sat up slowly, then looked around. Sesshomaru was careful now not to look at her. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. Sesshomaru felt himself involuntarily look at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you." She whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her passively.

"What were you planning on doing?" he asked.

"I didn't plan on doing it." She said weakly. He watched her stand slowly and take small steps to the door.

.

Talia laid out on the roof top again. She scowled, she could smell the wind demon's scent in the air. She began to fuss with her tunic. Angrily she realized what she was doing and frowned. She felt jealous that she wasn't granted his touch. She angrily threw a roof top tile off the castle. She thought for a moment, then calmed down. 'Easy Talia. Don't transform here.' She thought to herself. She sighed and sat down again. Talia put a hand to her chest. It felt weaker than normal. 'Damn.' She thought. She leaped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked into the forest and watched the sun begin to set. She reclined on a tree branch. She smelled the Wind Witch's scent, mixing with her husbands. She frowned and hopped off the tree. She felt suffocated so close to the castle. She yawned and stretched. She began to walk slowly, wondering where her feet would take her.

.

"Lady InuKimi, the Lady Talia has disappeared. We have not been able to find her for the past hour." Said Ana. "And the Wind Witch is within the castle."

"What!" screamed InuKimi. Her son and his wife was more then she could handle. "Bring the Wind Witch to me…Now! And find Lady Talia and bring her to me as soon as you have found her." she shouted to her servant. She nodded and left the hall. Servants followed her.

InuKimi waited angrily, and when sitting could not help her stay calm, she began to pace on the floor. Finally Kagura was brought forth, a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru followed and stood behind her. "Leave us Sesshomaru," InuKimi ordered.

"I will not." He answered. Kagura's smirk only grew larger.

"Then you too must be responsible for the consequences." InuKimi answered. "Do you know what you have done, Kagura?"

"I did nothing that was against the law," answered she. InuKimi growled.

"Liar. Do you know who my son is?"

"The Great Lord Sesshomaru. I am quite aware." Answered Kagura.

"Lady InuKimi, her ladyship is here." Said one of the servants. InuKimi looked then nodded. Lady Talia entered the hall. "She was asleep in the forest."

Talia paid no heed of Kagura or Sesshomaru. "You wished to see me InuKimi?" she asked softly.

"Do you know what is happening?"

Talia nodded, "I am well aware."

"Then how can you stay so calm?" demanded InuKimi.

"Within me is every little memory, it calms me. For now," She answered peacefully, her eyes glimmering malevolently. Sesshomaru scowled.

InuKimi stared at her daughter-in-law. "Perhaps everyone should listen to what you have to say…but I cannot permit this to go on. Lady Talia, I give you permission to leave, your oath forgotten."

Kagura stared at InuKimi. Sesshomaru growled. "My oath…?" began Talia. "So if I leave I will no longer be married?"

"If this is what you wish. I do not want you to be injured."

Talia bowed to InuKimi, "Then I shall leave." Answered she. "I will spend the night here, then begin my journey to my homeland, with all of my servants."

"I assume you will be with Rila-Tohru." Kagura said. Talia ignored her. InuKimi looked at Kagura.

"How dare you speak to your superiors with such disrespect!" InuKimi answered back coldly.

"It was your son to tell me of such." Kagura snapped.

"InuKimi, do not pay her heed. She knows not of such manners." Amused, Talia answered. "I have changed my mind, I will travel during the night." She answered. Sesshomaru growled.

"You do not have my permission to leave." He growled. InuKimi looked at him. Talia's eyes narrowed.

Kagura turned to him in disbelief. Sesshomaru stared at Talia malevolently. "The marriage is not void Sesshomaru. I am not your wife, Lady InuKimi has given me her permission."

"You do not have _my_ permission." He answered. "You may wish to leave, and you may have her permission but I will not let you leave. Not until you understand your punishment."

Talia looked to InuKimi. "Tis true. You cannot leave unless you have his permission." Softly she said. Talia looked at her then answered, her tone no longer calm.

"If I stay, your beloved marriage bed will never happen."

.

Talia entered her room once more. Her hands twitched angrily. Sparks flew from them, scorching the floor. She angrily threw a vase against the wall, shattering the vase, denting the wall with her strength. She ordered her servant to fill the bath with extremely hot water. She was going to soak in the hot water. The woman put hot coals underneath the large tub as it began to make the water warm and hot. The tub was in the floor itself, and there was a small room underneath the tub to place the coals. The servant bowed and left. Kagura's scent had disappeared, as if there was no trace of her ever being there. "Damn you," she said over and over. She opened the balcony and began to pace back and forth, furious. The door banged open but she continued to pace.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed one of her wrists. "Do you think you can run away so easily?" he hissed into her ear. He dug his nails into her wrist and his hand began to glow green. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt his hand begin to burn as her hand began to heat up. He released the dog demon's hand and looked at her. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Perhaps Sesshomaru. And I will run away. You may not give me permission, but my will is stronger. You may think you can control me so easily like your bitch Kagura but I am a different affair. I don't give in to people who treat me unkindly."

"You are a bigger fool than I thought." He answered smirking at her expressions. "I am Lord of all this land, and of the west. My will is stronger than yours, my strength dominant. I am the Great Lord of the west,"

"If you were even as great as Rila-Tohru was you wouldn't treat anyone with such disrespect….and show those who do not deserve it respect. I plan on leaving tonight, and I will make him the Lord of the North like he was supposed to be."

Sesshomaru grabbed her around the neck and looked at her. "I told you I was never to hear his name in my presence ever again."

"You can't do anything to me. I am not your wife."

"You know my words are true, Talia." He snapped. "You are still my wife until I give you permission elsewise. Obviously you didn't learn anything from what I had told you so I will punish you again."

"Punish me? Sesshomaru you sound like you're trying to discipline a disobedient puppy. Well, I suppose you aren't satisfied with Kagura so you make excuses to get your entertainment elsewhere." Talia smirked and passed him carelessly. She opened the door and immediately Sesshomaru slammed it. She didn't even blink and she missed his fast speed. She stared at him annoyed. She felt herself being lifted up and carried to her bed. She squirmed and began to fight but Sesshomaru's hold on her was so tight that she could barely breath. "If you touch me I'll scream."

"Then scream, because I intend to do more than touch you. You already know that of course." He answered pinning her against the wall. She took her nails and clawed his face. He stopped for a moment then touched his face. He examined the blood on his fingers for a moment. The wound healed immediately and only a drop of his blood laid evidence of her ever hurting him. He grabbed her free arm and slammed it against the wall again. "What was that?" he asked slightly amused.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru,"

"As I recollect, you owe me." He answered.

Talia looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "I don't owe you anything." She hissed.

"No? Did I not save you from falling off the balcony or did you forget?" he whispered leaning into her ear.

"You can't touch me. Not after you touched that Kagura bitch." Talia said squirming trying to free her wrists, but Sesshomaru's nails dug into the wall beneath her.

"I didn't touch Kagura. We talked…or is that making you jealous."

"If it makes me jealous, then me speaking of Rila-Tohru makes _you_ jealous," she snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. Then he leaned in and kissed her lips. It was gentle, which surprised Talia. Then she felt a pain in her lips as he bit down hard. She kicked him in the stomach and he released her. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded touching her lips, trying to make the bleeding stop.

"An eye for an eye." He answered. In one fast move he grabbed Talia, malice in his amber eyes. He slammed her to the ground and got on top of her. He smirked as she struggled, "Listen to me Talia. Only you can keep your beloved Rila-Tohru alive. I can have him kill with a heartbeat and never have to hear your whining again. Do what I want and he will remain alive." He stood and helped Talia up. She looked at him.

"What then?" she asked.

**Lemon (skip ahead if you don't want to read it)**

"Undress." Sesshomaru answered. Talia hit him across the face. He growled angrily and then pulled out his sword, "I will now pay your Rila-Tohru a visit." He began to walk to the door when Talia leaped on him and wrapped her legs around him. She began to kiss his lips, her tongue forcing entry into his. He dropped his sword, shocked that she would do such to him. Her tongue began to rub against his and his hard hands began to hold her waist. Her breasts rubbed against his hard chest which made him growl in anticipation. Talia was once more slammed to the ground as his claws slit open her clothes. She gasped as his claw gently scraped down her chest. With her claws she clawed his robe off and they laid in a tangle of ripped clothing. "I'm going to make you do this. This is your new punishment." Talia's claws dug into his back but he only smirked. She trailed the claws down his back. He rolled over and lifted her up against his rock hard erection. He forced his extensive cock into her and she began to fall down, then be lifted up again. He moaned in pleasure to see her breasts bouncing. He sat up and began to lick them like he did before. "You are mine." He said and he began to suck.

She gasped out, "Sess-Sesshomaru!" he only began to suck harder, then with his other hand he began to squeeze the neglected nipple, which only made her moan. Faster their thrusts became until she got off and laid on the ground naked. He smirked.

"I'm not down with you," he said and then got once more on top of her. She gasped out as his erection once more slid into him. Over and over the thrusts came as his hips rolled over hers. Talia lifting her hips upward so it was easier for him to thrust. Finally his cock slid all the way in and their loud scream echoed throughout the empty room.

He began to thrust again sliding his hard erection into the same spot, knowing that he had found her weak area. She moaned and he released his sperm into her. Slowly he got out of her and then began to gently kiss her neck. Talia was reduced to a trembling state which made Sesshomaru feel dominant. He took his finger and began to rub over her womanhood. She gasped, her arousal once more kicking in. Her body arched underneath his as his fingers slid into her. First two fingers, then three. His fingers became sticky from his earlier release. Her hand found itself in his hair, she wrapped her hand in the long silver hairs and screamed out in delight. "Oh God damn!" she screamed, "Watch your claws,"

"Sorry," he said. He took out his fingers and then lifted her Talia up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her. He tripped and they fell into the bathtub. She laughed slightly as she saw Sesshomaru's shocked face. She smirked when he gave her a warning look. "I didn't do it," she said, "You're the one who tripped." Sesshomaru grabbed her body and held it against his under the water.

"Doesn't mean I still can't do this." He answered and his erection once more slid into her. She gasped, the feeling entirely different underneath the hot water.

**End of Lemon…kinda **

.

Sesshomaru and Talia laid out on the side of the tub. She had her arm draped over him again. She smirked slightly. He was the one to give in the end. 'Enough,' he said, when he was tired. He had a hand in her black hair now. His hand gently combing through her hair. "Your Rila-Tohru is safe for now." He said softly.

Talia looked up at him, "For now?" she asked. She pushed Sesshomaru into the bathtub. A wave of water splashed over the sides of the tub. She smirked as he came back up, his silver hair in his face. His clawed hand reached her arm and she was pulled in. She clung onto him shocked. Sesshomaru smirked as she emerged from the water just like he did, her black cascading hair over her face. She pushed it back and looked at him. "You're hopeless." She rolled her eyes and he held her next to him. She rested her head against his neck.

"Perhaps." He answered caressing her naked body. She placed her hand behind her on his face. Talia heard a soft moan escape his lips as they both sighed. They laid in the bathtub until the morning came. "Bathe so my scent is off of you," he said. She nodded and took the soap from off the side. She began to rub the body soaps over her body when she felt Sesshomaru's hard body against hers. He rubbed the soaps on her too, his hands begging for her touch.

She smirked again, "I thought I was bathing to get your scent off of me, not bathing to get it on." She said, her body exciting to have his touch again. He said nothing at this but turned her around to face him. She looked at him, puzzled. Sesshomaru bent close to her and kissed her lips. It was extremely gentle, his lips brushing against hers. Her hand reached for his neck as she greeted the kiss. Her wet arms wrapped themselves around him as he continue to gently kiss her. He began to kiss her neck again. His fangs teasing her as his tongue flicked her porcelain skin. Sesshomaru heard the moan escape her lips and then he once more kissed her lips.

"Stop your foolish mission. Rila-Tohru will never be able to run away with you." Sesshomaru began. Talia's eyes narrowed. "Not when you kiss me like that." He said. Then he stroked her chin. She looked at him fearfully then she turned around. He sighed, knowing that their moments of intimacy were now over. He stepped out of the bath and took a towel. "Come here," he said. Talia looked at him, then he outstretched his hand and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped her in the towel. His arms were strong and hard against her. She sighed.

"I owe it to him." She said softly. "He could have had anyone in the whole world but he waited for me. For almost two hundred years he waited. And now he can never have his freedom, all because he wanted to wait for me. To be patient…"

Sesshomaru looked down at his wife. "You do not owe him anything." He answered. She turned to look at him.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes, gold meeting gold. "Quickly dress yourself. You will sleep in my bed from now on." He said.

Talia smirked, "Not in the bathtub?" her feisty side was returning. She wasn't going to agree to it without a small fight. Sesshomaru looked calmly at her.

"Shall I make you walk the entire way there naked?" Talia squeaked and threw on her clothes.

**Officially end of any kind of lemon (until later chapters)**

.

"Lady InuKimi, the lady Talia is here to see you like you asked."

Talia walked into the throne room and looked at her mother-in-law. "InuKimi?" she asked. InuKimi gaped at her slightly. She could smell her son's scent all over her. Rila-Tohru stiffened in the corner. He could smell it too. InuKimi stared at her disbelief.

"My son has taken you again?" she asked. Talia merely shrugged. "That is the second time he has taken you in a week!" she cried, "How are you not in bed, tired? Are you hurt in any way?"

"No my lady, I would say he's the one who's exhausted." She answered calmly. InuKimi continued to gape.

"I have lost my train of thought…you may go." InuKimi managed to finally say. Talia bowed and walked from the throne room. Rila-Tohru followed her out.

"He…he has taken you?" he thundered angrily. Talia turned to him, her face shocked. She did not expect him to be in the throne room.

"Rila-Tohru!" she gasped. She took a step back when she saw how furious he was.

"Did you not keep our plan in your thick head?" he demanded.

She stared at him. "I did this to save your life Tohru!" she said taking steps backward. "I tried to…" she began but she couldn't bring herself to say anything harshly against Sesshomaru. Tohru stared at her in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten everything I have done for you?"

"I haven't, but please Tohru. Try to understand." She begged. "I was doing this to protect you. Go to my father and tell him that you wished to be free. There's still time left…tell him that I gave you permission to leave and granted you full freedom. The plan has been changed…it won't work like we have planned…"

"He won't listen. We've already tried it." He snapped. "How could you be so foolish to give yourself to such a weakling as he?"

"Don't say that Tohru." She answered, her tone sharp.

Tohru faltered slightly. "I don't believe it." He said. He held his arm up ready to strike her. He brought it down, but something stopped his arm from making contact. Sesshomaru stood, his hand tightly wrapped around Rila-Tohru's arm.

Sesshomaru squeezed his hand and they heard many cracks. "Let your broken arm be a warning, Rila-Tohru, not to hit anything that belongs to me, and not to insult my wife or me. Is that understood or will the left arm suffice as another remembrance?"

Sesshomaru released his grip on Tohru's arm and he took Talia's hand and dragged her away.


	4. Chapter 4

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 4

Talia walked slowly behind Sesshomaru. He had released her hand after he was sure that Rila-Tohru had sauntered off somewhere. She had her head bowed the entire time, her arms dangling limply beside her. Sesshomaru turned slightly to her and watched her stop walking. She looked out the window. "He has never done that before." She said softly. "I didn't know he would do anything like that either."

Sesshomaru scowled. "I told you he was not good. You don't owe him anything."

Talia continued to look out the window. She looked so tired, so warn out to Sesshomaru. He wanted to say something to her but he was never good at things like that. She sighed. "I used to want to live the rest of my life with him. His words charmed me, his promises. I see now that he never really meant any of those." He could smell the tears swelling up in her eyes. She leaned on to the wall in between the windows. "But I was an idiot to fall for such lies." She whispered. She clenched her hand in a fist. He could sense her aura become strong, and angry. He gripped her shoulders and turned her around.

He grabbed her and tightly hugged her. He heard her gasp slightly, and her aura calm down again. Then he smelled the tears again. She held onto him like a lost child to its mother, her tears wetting his robes. He untied her hair and let it fall limply. His hand gently touched the silky strands of black hair. He let them fall from his hand like water. She was so empty in his arms, so fragile. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, and continued to cry, "This was all my fault." She said. She only clung onto him tighter. His arms around her slender body ached for her, and it was relieving knowing that she was hugging him back. He picked her up and slowly carried her to his room. Her head rested on his neck, the tears slowly falling onto his shoulder. He sat down on his chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. His hand continued to play with her hair as she tried to calm herself. Finally the tears stopped coming and she fell silent.

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "There is a way to end this Rila-Tohru business once and for all."

Talia shook her head, "No, do not kill him. I will be forced to bare the weight of the guilt for the rest of my life." Sesshomaru nodded.

He continued to think. "There are other ways…" he began. Talia looked at him, her cheeks red from crying. "It will only hurt a little bit." He said

Before Talia could say anything, Sesshomaru bit into her shoulder. She gasped out loud in the sharp pain. Sesshomaru examined her shoulder for a moment. There was his crescent moon on her shoulder blade. He watched the wound heal itself but the mark remain. He looked at her face now, which was passively studying his own. "Why are you helping me like this?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru did not answer, but pulled her into a kiss. It was a small kiss, not like the forceful ones of before. Talia's heart fluttered, and beneath her closed lids she saw stars.

She broke their kiss and she rested on his hardy body. He gently stroked her body, not sure what to do about his wife. He wanted her to feel safe, but just marking her was not enough. That would make Tohru only angrier. He had felt the pain in his own hand when he stopped the blow from hurting Talia. He was strong, and devoted. He would do whatever he could to ensure that Talia was his wife instead of Sesshomaru's wife.

.

Talia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. She remembered her face and what it looked when she had left her home in the north. It was the face of a child's it seemed. Now it was different. It was a face which experienced pain, and humiliation, yet had slowly blossomed. She slowly pushed back the kimono that was draped carelessly on her shoulder. Yes, it was there. The crescent sign that marked her as Sesshomaru's until he had made someone else his mate. She sighed. She didn't know what to think. She grazed the mark with her finger. She never expected Sesshomaru to make her his mate. Yet it did not count.

Sesshomaru had only made her his mate so that Tohru would leave them alone. It was not an action out of love. Not when he spent so much time with Kagura. She exhaled and touched where her heart beat. It fluttered at the thought of Sesshomaru being romantic and marking her. But deep inside, she knew that it was not so. She knew that Sesshomaru did not love her. The thought made her feel empty without him. And when she spoke of Tohru, she was saddened still. He possibly still loved her, she couldn't tell. Yet despite what Sesshomaru told her, she was still felt herself owing Tohru his freedom. She had always kept her word to the best of her ability, and she had said this so boldly. She knew she could not back down on it. She walked to the balcony and gently leaped down to the ground. She needed to breath, and it was so suffocating in the palace, she found it hard to do so.

Slowly she walked, her footsteps small, not daring to take any larger steps. She sighed and rolled her neck, trying to loosen up. She walked alongside the forest, not sure that she should go in. Finally Talia entered the forest. Her feet feeling like heavy weights as she walked. She continued to walk, unfazed. She touched every tree that she passed. Finally Talia stopped, she frowned, Kagura's scent was approaching her. She stood where she was. Finally Kagura saw her emerge from behind the trees. Kagura was shocked to see Talia there. However, her expression carried amusement. "Talia, how interesting…"

"Kagura." She said lazily. "If you wish to pass I suggest you keep your tone polite. If you speak harshly again, I will rip your tongue out."

"Are you running away?"

"Don't be thick," answered Talia rubbing her eyes. "Are you going to see Sesshomaru?"

"It's possible." Kagura answered playing with her fan.

"Your fan is useless against me, put it away before I put an end to that pitiful thing."

Kagura smirked, "It's not pitiful. Sesshomaru gave it to me. It's stronger than the one you battled against the other night. Much stronger."

"When did he give it to you?" asked Talia staring at the fan.

"Not too long ago." Answered Kagura. "I suppose I will pass you, I do not feel like having my tongue ripped out." Talia nodded and sat down, and let Kagura pass. She felt like her heart was slowly breaking. "Hey," Kagura said. "You don't look too good… do you need help?"

Talia looked at Kagura, her face curious. "You really love Sesshomaru…don't you." She said softly. Kagura stared at Talia. Talia looked ahead of her. Slowly she nodded. "I've been in denial about a lot of things. I had thought that I could make Sesshomaru fall in love with me. I was wrong, because his heart was always with you. I'm…I'm sorry. I was trying to create a fantasy of my own." Talia stopped. "Go to him." She said stood and looked at Kagura weakly. "I am no longer going to try to stop either of you. So in a way…I guess I am running away. Just running away from the hurt."

Kagura looked at Talia then she nodded and turned. Talia began to walk away again, further away from the castle. "Some would call that cowardice," Kagura said. Talia stopped and turned slightly. "But I think it's the right thing."

Talia nodded and then she inhaled. She began to run, she ran past the trees, fast just like Sesshomaru was. Her demon blood pumping fast through her veins.

.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said as she landed on the balcony of his room.

He stood emotionless. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to thank you for the fan." She stepped closer to him. He stared at her. She continued to advance until she was only inches from him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him. He recoiled slightly. Kagura leaned up and kissed him. He pushed Kagura away.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to kiss you. Is that a crime?" she asked amused. "Didn't think you would be the one to shy away from such things."

"Kagura," he hissed.

Kagura looked at him. "Was it not you, who wanted me to grant you the heir you desired?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked away. Kagura stared at him, then she sighed. "Then we were both wrong." She looked hurt.

"We?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Talia left." Kagura answered walking to the balcony. She pulled out a feather and was about to throw it in the air when Sesshomaru grasped her wrist.

"Which way did she go? Was she alone?"

"Don't touch me Sesshomaru." She said and freed herself from his grip. She threw the feather in the air and disappeared into the air flying away on the feather. She was furious. 'The lying bitch. I'll make her pay.' She thought as she flew away from the castle.

.

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, the herbs, mosses and plants stunting his nose. He couldn't smell her very well. He growled and continued to run, his mind wandering fast. She had run away with Rila-Tohru. "Damn her." He thought running faster at the thought that Rila-Tohru was going to try to claim what was rightfully his. He could smell her scent now. It was stronger than before, yet there was a long distance between him and the couple. Finally he could smell her scent as he grew closer and closer, it grew stronger and stronger. Finally he saw Talia playing with the water in a small pond, the fish trying to swallow her fingers, but darting away when she moved them. She laughed at the sight. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. She looked alarmed, "What happened?" she asked. "Where's Kagura?"

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru repeated softly. He sat down and watched the fish himself.

"Aren't you going to…?"

"No, you are my wife." He answered. Talia looked at him, then back at the fish.

"But I thought…"

Sesshomaru growled, "You thought wrong. Where is he?"

"What?" she asked.

"Rila-Tohru." He answered sharply.

Talia growled from deep inside her chest. "He's not here. You thought wrong." She snapped then began to play with the fish again. Sesshomaru stared at Talia, not liking his words used against him.

"Then you ran away alone..."

"I needed a breather," she said softly hoping that Kagura hadn't told him anything of their conversation.

"Must you go so far away from the castle? You're a pain."

Talia snorted. "You didn't have to follow Sesshomaru. I'm capable of going off by myself, and protecting myself."

"You are weak. I can smell it." Sesshomaru said. "You shouldn't have traveled so fast and so far when you are weak."

"Weak?" she stood up, her fist in the air. "I'm not weak. It just shows you don't know what real strength looks like." She sat down again. Sesshomaru stared at her, almost shocked at the sudden outburst of energy. "Well.." she began. "I do feel slightly tired." She stretched her arms. She laid beside the water, her hand teasing the fish.

"You are very weak." He said. "When was the last time you slept?"

Talia smirked, "Well you've stopped me from sleeping as I recall." Sesshomaru growled. He however could not deny it. She smiled. "Good night." She said and turned her head away from Sesshomaru and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her sleep the wind slowly blowing her black hair. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that it almost made her look angelic. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

.

Sesshomaru carried Talia on his back as he slowly walked back to the castle. She continued to sleep, like she didn't have a care in the world. He frowned. He was going to have to find Kagura. He knew that Talia was segregating from Tohru slowly but without him, she was weak. What Tohru had said to Talia had really hurt her, and strained her body. He was certain of it now. He was going to have her sleep in his room officially. It was the only way that Sesshomaru could ever see Talia grow healthy again. He didn't want to deal with a sick wife. He thought of the beginning of their marriage. How it was full of hate. Now Talia was leaning on him for support, and he was using her body as satisfaction. He frowned. That was not a marriage. No wonder she needed to leave the castle so often. His relationship with Kagura was stronger than he and Talia's, and it was slowly killing her. She stirred on his back. "Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Hm." Was his soft answer.

"Never mind." She whispered, she rested her head once more on his back. He frowned. He was causing her the most pain because he did not accept her truly. She needed support and Tohru had just been cut off from her. They entered the palace and he laid Talia in his bed and left her to sleep.

.

"Lady InuKimi would like you to try this sake, my lord. She says it will be served at the Marriage Bed Ceremony." Said a servant holding a cup of sake. Sesshomaru nodded and tasted it. It was sweet to the taste, and had a wonderful warm feeling as it ran down his throat. The servant bowed and quickly walked away. Sesshomaru continued on his way. The servant ran down the hallway and out of the castle. "I did what you asked." said the servant.

Kagura smiled victoriously. "Did he drink it?" asked Kagura. The servant nodded. "Perfect." She handed him a bag of golden coins. "You know what to do after he awakes." The servant bowed and ran back into the palace.

'Sesshomaru…' she smiled at the thought of how he would soon fall asleep due to the poison in the sake, then have beautiful dreams of no one but her. Then he would come crawling back to her still drunk from the powerful sake. She smiled at what would come next.


	5. Chapter 5

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru clutched his head, it felt extremely heavy. He sat on his chair, Talia had left his bed and was somewhere in the garden. He stood and felt dizzy. He immediately walked to his bed and flopped onto it. His room spiraled in his eyes and then he fell to sleep.

.

Talia walked slowly in the garden. She never had paid attention to it before. There was a maze in it, but she didn't feel like entering. So, Talia slowly meandered through the rose bushes. She would stop to examine a particular color, or to admire the perfection of the leaves. She smiled at a particular color of peach. She had roses of the very shade back at her castle's garden in the north. She walked by a fountain and examined the water. It was calm except for the ripples that the water poured. She smiled and walked back to the castle.

She was tired again, and was going to keep Sesshomaru pleased by sleeping. She walked down the hallway. "Lady Talia. Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you." Said a servant. She nodded and followed the servant. She could hear Sesshomaru's voice, and it sounded calm like usual, but there was a sense of urgency in it. She walked to the door and peered in. Kagura was in his arms, and he had his teeth in her shoulder. Talia backed away from the room. The servant was gone, but Talia didn't care. She ran from the room, clutching her shoulder, hoping that it would still be there. She peered in a mirror at the end of the hallway. The crescent moon was gone from her shoulder. She scratched at the skin, maybe if she touched it, the mark would reappear. No luck.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening…" she thought. Tears filled her eyes.

.

Kagura knew the effects of the potion. She knew she only had a few minutes with Sesshomaru before his strength could will over the sake. She winced as Sesshomaru brought his fangs into her shoulder. Yet she wasn't afraid. She had been waiting ages for this. Slowly she felt Sesshomaru lose his excitement and slowly he began to gain his conscience. He stared at her for a quick moment, then had her is a grip, his hand squeezing her neck. "What have you done." He snapped. Then his eyes widened in shock at the mark on her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything Sesshomaru. It was all you." She answered smiling.

"Talia." He said then he walked out of the room. He could smell her near. He had to distance himself from Kagura. And then there she was, gripping onto the side table. Yet the aura around her had changed. It wasn't calm or tired. It was furious, and hostile. "Talia." He said to her. She growled and looked at him. Her eyes were red, and they became redder. He gripped her shoulders. "Talia look at me." He ordered but she only growled. Her claws grew longer and her teeth sharp. She jerked away from Sesshomaru and then backed away. He tried to grab onto her but she fled from the castle and fell to her knees. She shook for a moment, then transformed.

The coat of her fur was black as the nighttime sky, her eyes red like rubies. Her demon form looked magnificent. She leaped and landed on the roof of the palace, causing part of the roof to crumble into the forest. She sniffed the air. Sesshomaru leaped up to the roof, "Calm yourself Talia." He ordered. Her eyes narrowed onto the demon lord. She barred her teeth and made a snap at him. Sesshomaru dodged her large jaws and stared at her. She had never once tried to hurt him, and if she did it was always in self-defense. The servants ran out of the palace, carrying Lady InuKimi away for safety reasons.

Tohru stood amongst the fleeing servants. He leaped up and landed on the roof. Talia made another snap at Sesshomaru. Tohru leaped in front of the large demon. Talia stared at him, and he walked up to her and began to stroke her fur. Sesshomaru landed and watched Tohru furiously. Talia tried to frighten him with her claws, but Tohru stood unfazed. "Talia." He said quietly. She growled and tried to hit him. He ducked and then grabbed onto her paw. His strength held it down. "Talia, please." He said. "You don't have to do this. Please," he whispered. Talia watched him for the moment then curled up. She slowly shrank into her normal size. Her hands covered her face and she was weeping, she fell to her knees. Tohru kneeled beside her and continued to whisper in her ear. He looked sad too.

Tohru gently lifted her up and brought her down off of the roof. Tohru slowly carried her to her room. He gently set her down on her bed and then walked to the balcony. He stood, passive, his arms folded behind his back. "What happened," he asked.

Talia only shook her head, still crying. Sesshomaru walked into the room, "Leave Rila-Tohru." He said. Tohru stared at Sesshomaru, then back at the crying Talia. Slowly he walked to Talia, and whispered into her ear. He then walked firmly away from the room. Sesshomaru walked over to Talia.

"Why did you try to kill me?" he asked.

Talia looked away and clenched her eyes shut. "Go away." She said after moments of silence. "I never want to see you again."

Sesshomaru sat next to her and took her into his arms. Talia squirmed but then she reduced to a trembling state of tears. Sesshomaru rocked her gently. "It was not me…it was Kagura." he said softly.

Talia pushed herself away. "How can you be so insensitive?" she said softly. "You have hurt my pride." She said quietly. "So I will hurt yours." She said. She stood up and walked to the balcony. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"No," he said, "Just stay with me." He held her tightly. "Talia… stay with me." He said. He kissed her lips that were salty from her tears. Even as he kissed her, he felt her tears fall down onto him. He lifted her up and brought her to the bed. This was going to be a new experience for them. They never had had sex in a bed before. It was always on the ground, or the time when he taken her underwater. He sat her down gently and sat beside her, holding her close to him. He was going to take her again, but he wanted it to be differently this time. She looked at him. "Do you really never not to want to see me ever again?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what I want anymore." She said just as quietly as he was. He looked at her face, her long black eyelashes teasing him as tears hung onto them. More tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Do you wish to leave me still?" he asked. Talia looked away from him. She looked at the sunset.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't…but…" her voice faltered. "I have to."

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Because I don't belong here. Kagura belongs here, I don't." she said tears running quietly down her face. Her face was golden from the beautiful rays of sun as they began to change to a lovely shade of golden-peach.

"No she doesn't." he whispered into her ear. "Are you familiar with a potion called Olatonawheron?" Talia looked at him for a moment, then shook her head. "It is a drug that is tasteless and carries no scent. I had a servant come and confess to me that I was slipped the potion in the form of sake. Olatonawheron is a drug that comes from the plant Olaton, which causes you to have hallucinations. Olatonawheron is however, much stronger. It causes the drinker to fall into sleep and hallucinate, once they awake their moods are constantly changing until the person is able to overcome the strong drug."

Talia looked at him. "Why would you be drinking it then?" she demanded.

"A servant slipped it in my drink." He repeated. "They told me that Kagura had given them a whole bag of coins to do such. They showed me the money as proof." Talia looked away from him, not sure what to belief. She did know that earlier, Sesshomaru had chosen her over Kagura, but that was only because his pride was at stake. She watched the sun slowly begin its journey past the edge of the world. Sesshomaru turned her head with his hand, "I know what you are thinking… but you must believe this Sesshomaru… I will not tell you lies."

Sesshomaru looked into her golden eyes that spilled out tears. His hands cupped underneath her chin, he kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, and yet still could see the sun from behind her lids. Sesshomaru's fangs brushed against her lips, and her small fangs did he same to his. His tongue slowly began to touch her bottom lip, almost asking to join with hers. Talia's tongue slowly touched his, and he knew that Talia was his. He wasn't going to give her up. Not to anyone. Their tongues rubbed against each other gently, as Sesshomaru brought her close to him.

**Lemon (Skip ahead if you don't want to read it):**

Her arms slowly and unsurely wrapped themselves around his neck. Sesshomaru felt his heart lighten at her touch, and he couldn't help feel happy. He pulled her onto his lap, and his kisses became passionate, his tongue hot against hers. He slowly kissed her cheek now, his tongue tasting the salt from her tears. He kissed a tear before it fell lower down her cheek. His lips pleasured her skin for a moment before he moved along her cheek and down to her neck. He continued to kiss her neck until her went down toward her shoulder. His tongue made small circles on her shoulder, then he bit down into her porcelain skin. She gasped aloud but then he began to massage the area with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure and slowly Sesshomaru began to take off her clothes. He loved the soft feeling of her skin in his hands. Slowly he felt Talia strip him off his clothes. She slowly laid down and pulled him over her. His hand gripped her back as he continued to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued his exploration of her neck. He didn't want to waste any time. He had taken her as his mate, and not for protection reasons, because he really did want her. His hand traveled down into her womanhood. He was going to make sure she was ready for him. He slowly stuck to fingers into her and felt her body arch. He kissed her lips as she moaned, his fangs playfully nibbling on her bottom lip. He entered in a third finger, and began to stretch her. The moon began its dance up to the sky.

Slowly he forced his erection into her, and felt it loosen up immediately to him. It was getting used to his size, and he felt her cling tightly to him. Slowly he began to thrust his erection in and out. He continued to thrust until he had managed to fit all the way into her. They both moaned out as Sesshomaru's sperm was released. Sesshomaru panted as pulled his erection out. Talia kissed his lips and Sesshomaru slowly brought her up to a sitting position. Their tongues continue to dance together, and Sesshomaru's heart calmed itself. She moved her lips to the side, and kissed alongside his cheek until she reached his ear. She nibbled on the ear gently, then licked the bottom to the cartilage. He moaned softly, letting a small growl escape his chest.

.

Talia sat in between Sesshomaru's legs. He had his arms around her as he slowly kissed her neck. Her wound had closed up, the fang marks gone from her shoulder. Only evidence of his bite was the mark that he left behind. His naked body was warm against hers. The moon had kissed them both goodbye, and now they were both sitting in the sunrise's warm rays. She touched his cheek with her hand which he kissed. She smiled slightly as he nibbled on her ear. "You should go," she said quietly.

"Why?" whispered Sesshomaru in her ear.

"Because your mother is coming down the hall." She answered.

"I do not care." He answered and kissed her neck again, his tongue licking her tender skin. She moaned slightly. She was about to get up but he held her against him tightly. "No," he whispered again, "Stay with me Talia." He said. She turned herself around and began to kiss his lips, her tongue playfully moving around his fangs. Sesshomaru gripped her naked body.

"She'll be able to smell us." Answered Talia looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, his expression of dangerous mischief.

"What a misfortune." He teased slightly. She began to play with his silver hair. He stood and carelessly wrapped his clothes on him. "Stay here," he said. He ordered a servant to fill the tub with hot water. The servant quickly obliged and left. Sesshomaru walked back to Talia and undressed himself once more. Talia smiled slightly and kissed him, his hard muscles pressed against her. InuKimi neared the door and was about to knock when she smelled the scent of her son. She gaped at the door. Had he really taken her again? It wasn't even mating season! She must be in pain at the moment. She didn't believe a demon could manage to have intercourse so many times in a short time period. InuKimi quickly walked away from the door.

Sesshomaru took Talia into his arms and carried her to the bath. He slowly got in and carried her with him. He sat down and set Talia on his lap. Her naked body was slick against his. His hands graced her body for quick moments, as if he was never satisfied. He could feel her smirk in his kiss. Finally they rested against each other. "Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "I think…I think I love you."

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. He smirked and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 6

A/N: There are some flash backs in this chapter so it may be a little confusing. I'll try to make it obvious

Sesshomaru walked out of the castle, Talia was somewhere in the forest again. She always spent her time there, whenever Sesshomaru allowed her. Weeks had gone by since Kagura had poisoned Sesshomaru and Talia had learned to forget the incident. She began to blossom under his eyes as a rare beauty, something that was to be his alone. Yet she was nervous. She had allowed the marriage bed to be moved only because Sesshomaru wanted it. The date was in two days, and Talia was restless. He sighed and thought to himself. 'Soon we will be married,' he thought of the fact that he was willingly marrying her completely now. Yet she was scared. She wasn't ready to become Lady of The West. It terrified her almost. Talia sat on the ground examining a wild flower. "Talia." He said quietly.

Talia leaped a foot. She sighed when she saw it was just him. "Do you always have to scare me?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked and sat beside her.

"You're breathing is unsteady." He said.

"Because you scared me." She answered calmly. He looked at the flower in her hand.

"Come," he said standing. Talia sighed and followed him back to the castle. Tohru was no longer a nuisance to him, merely because he had disappeared one night and no one found him, or no one bothered to follow and trace him. Talia slowly walked beside him, their footsteps quiet in the palace.

"My Lady," said a servant, "Lady InuKimi wishes to see you."

Talia nodded and followed the servant toward the throne room. She bowed to InuKimi. "Come sit," she said. She held out her hand for Talia to sit on the cushion beside her. Talia sat down and adjusted her kimono. InuKimi nodded to one of the servants. "I have brought a visitor for you Talia."

"Talia!" cried a voice. Talia looked up to see her father smiling at her. She leaped up and ran into his arms. He held onto her tightly. "So the marriage bed is in two days is it not?"

She nodded, "It is," she said. Dinahla smiled at his only daughter. "When the time comes, and when I die, you will become Lady of the North, my lands becoming yours and your husbands. Now, InuKimi, where is he? I wish to meet my son to be!"

"Oh yes, I quite forgot Dinahla. Ana, bring my son to us. We will finally present them to each other like we should have earlier."

Dinahla beamed, "Has my daughter been of any trouble to you?" he asked holding Talia's hand. Talia stared at InuKimi and blushed.

"No, she is perfect like I said earlier." Said InuKimi noticing her pink cheeks. Sesshomaru entered the throne room, his expressions calm. "Sesshomaru, since it was not done when Lord Dinahla was here before, we will introduce the son and father, the daughter and mother, the son and daughter." She said. Sesshomaru smirked, she added, "It's very late but we never did it officially."

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly walked over next to his mother. Talia stood next to her father and waited. Dinahla stood forward and Sesshomaru stepped forward. Sesshomaru bowed low, showing his respect to his father to be, Dinahla bowing to show his respect. They both stepped back and InuKimi and Talia stepped forward. Talia bowed her head, her hands together. InuKimi did the same, and stepped back. Talia stood alone for a moment, before Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. They both bowed to each other and stepped back. Talia made a smirk slightly as her father continued talking merrily. "Wonderful, wonderful! I am so glad she is marrying officially. Yes, I had trouble trying to find the right demon for her. I believe I could have found no one better than Lord Sesshomaru," he smiled, "And that nasty business of Rila-Tohru. Do not get me started on it, you no doubt heard of it I'm sure," he waved his hands in the air and Talia stiffened slightly. Sesshomaru walked over to her protectively.

.

Talia's hair was pinned up again, silver flowers adorning next to her ears. "You are beautiful Lady Talia," her servant said. Talia smiled slightly and they were about to powder her face.

"No, no powder." She said, "I do not wish to have it on my face." She said. The servants protested for a moment, then agreed. They tied the obi around her red kimono tightly.

"May all your days bring you happiness." Said the servants as she stepped out of her room. The throne room was loud, allies of both Sesshomaru and Talia's were in the hall. Sesshomaru found her and slowly walked over to her.

"There you are," he whispered.

Talia smirked, and was about to say something when there was a loud slam and a demon was brought down to the ground. A miko stood beside the fallen demon looking slightly angry. The demon stood and looked at the miko. "God dammit Kagome, what the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "That is…" he sighed, "That is my half-brother Inuyasha." He said slightly disgusted. The miko walked over to Talia.

"Lady Talia!" she said she bowed to her and smiled. "My name is Kagome, and I'm so glad we meet at last!" she said. The demon walked beside her and looked at Talia. Talia bowed slightly, her eyes fixed upon the miko's face curiously.

"I am happy that you could come," not sure if she should truly be happy. She was terrified of the possible chance of being purified. She smiled weakly.

"Sesshomaru," said the demon stiffly. He looked like Sesshomaru but was shorter, younger, and had little dog ears sticking out of his head. He wore red robes and an interesting necklace. The miko wore a blue kimono, and a green obi. She was pretty, as far as human beauty went, her hair and eyes black.

"Inuyasha." He answered just as coldly. Talia out of instinct grabbed the ears of the dog demon. Sesshomaru was shocked, but enjoyed to see Inuyasha humbled.

"Are these real?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, happy that the tension was broke. Inuyasha angrily swore. Sesshomaru smirked at his little half-brother who rubbed his ears protectively. "Lady Talia, I'm so happy you have gotten married to Sesshomaru. I thought he was going to die alone!"

Sesshomaru growled slightly and Talia smirked. "That makes two of us," mumbled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Inuyasha, I am pleased to see you with the miko at last."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Inuyasha. "Are you saying you thought it would never happen?" he angrily showed his claws threating.

"Inuyasha!..." began Kagome, Inuyasha suddenly cowered slightly. "Sit boy!" she demanded. Inuyasha was slammed against the ground again. Talia peered at the ground as he laid in a heap at their feet. There was a cold blast of wind as it blew open a window. Talia stared as Kagura walked in. Sesshomaru watched in amazement.

She smiled at him, "Sesshomaru!" she said walking up to him. The guests watched them curiously. Talia began trying to calm herself. Kagome watched Talia, finally understanding what was happening. Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled. "It's been too long hasn't it?" she asked. "And yet, you made me your mate." She said. "Did you forget that?"

The guests stared at Sesshomaru. Talia clenched her fists together. "Kagura, you are not welcome here. You are not my mate," Sesshomaru said. "Leave,"

Talia stepped forward, "Kagura,"

"Leave? But the celebration just started, I don't want to miss anything. I brought my own fun too, I brought Rila-Tohru, and he wishes to say congratulations to the bride." Sesshomaru turned and stared at Talia. The demons backed up slightly, for they sensed her aura as hostile. Talia took a step backward, her face was scared. Rila-Tohru entered the throne room. He wore all his armor. Talia felt weak at her knees. He looked just like he did when she had first seen him, a general to his father's army. His legendary sword was at his waist. Yet, he was different, his eyes were full of malevolence which made Talia feel sick to her stomach. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his hand on his sword.

Tohru walked up beside Kagura. "Lord Dinahla," he said. Dinahla stared at him, worry spread across his face. "Can you tell Sesshomaru of our agreement?"

Dinahla shrunk back. Sesshomaru growled, "She has been taken as my wife before your two hundred years was over."

Talia shook her head, realizing what was happening. "Is it?" asked Tohru carelessly. He examined his nails. "Interesting, yet not. I told Talia to spread the rumor that I had two months left on my sentence. My sentence only carried one month left and it is now over." He smiled and pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "I'm here to claim _my_ wife Sesshomaru."

Kagura stared at him angrily, "That wasn't part of the deal," she spat. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and held it out.

Tohru leaped and brought his sword down onto Sesshomaru. He blocked it but was sent back, the attack strong. Tohru grabbed Talia's wrist and dragged her along. Sesshomaru angrily brought his sword, "No Sesshomaru." He said. He held the sword against Talia's neck. "Make a move and she dies." Talia tried to free herself but the blade was cold against her neck. "I must thank you Sesshomaru," he said, "You got her all dressed up and pretty just for me."

Kagura stared at Rila-Tohru as he left with his escape, leaving Kagura alone. "Damn you Rila-Tohru," she shouted angrily.

Rila-Tohru smirked. "Do you think I would let you kill her? Not when I waited two hundred years for her." Sesshomaru stood helplessly as Talia was dragged out with Tohru. "Don't look so surprised Sesshomaru! Do you really think you would have the last laugh when the matter was on Talia?" he demanded. He began to drag her away from the guests.

"Please Tohru, let me go." She begged but his crude blade was pressed against her neck. His blade was pressed harder against her neck and she was silenced. The guests all stared quietly, ready to rescue Talia from his clutch should he do anything that could potentially harm her. "Close the doors," he ordered to the servants who obliged, scared to see their mistress hurt. Rila-Tohru placed his sword away and picked Talia up and leaped out of the palace.

Sesshomaru put his sword away and sighed. Inuyasha stared at his half-brother, the emotion that was on his face was of hate, his golden eyes were red in fury. He turned to Kagura. "What have you done?" he demanded, choking her at once. The guests protested, despite what she had done.

"Sesshomaru no! It's not her who should be blamed!" said Kagome running up to her brother in law. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" demanded Inuyasha. "Aren't we going to go get her?"

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother. Lord Dinahla stepped forward. "My lord," he began. Sesshomaru nodded to him to continue. "I must tell you everything I know about Rila-Tohru before you fight him. Now that he has been reunited with his sword, there is very little you can do."

"I refuse to let her go." Sesshomaru growled.

.

Talia walked in her garden, her father had guests at the palace again. She sighed. She didn't like guests. They always stared at her, and made her feel uncomfortable. She plucked a lotus from the small pond. She gently plucked the pink petals off of the plant and watched them slowly fall into the water below her. She walked along the water and examined flowers. Talia continued walking along the waterside and through the garden. She stopped when she saw a man examining a lotus just ahead of her. "Who are you?" she asked. The man straightened and looked at her, taking a small step backward. He remained quiet, then he sunk to his knee.

"Do not punish this demon, beautiful goddess." Said he.

She was almost taken aback from the compliment. "Goddess…?" she smiled slightly, pink rising to her cheeks. "I am not a goddess." He looked up curiously.

"Then…?" he began, "You are a demon? Are you Alisian?" asked the demon.

"My mother is dead, I am Lady Talia, Lord Dinahla's daughter," she answered. The demon stood and stared at her.

"I am General Rila-Tohru, of the East." He said. "I am in control of your father's armies."

Talia nodded, "General Rila-Tohru, why are you not in the palace with my father? All the other commanders are in the palace…will you not join them?" she asked.

General Rila-Tohru smiled slightly, "No, I choose not to. I chose to go into the garden. I apologize, I did not think I would see Lady Talia alone."

Talia looked at him. He was interesting to look at, his features pronounced perfectly. He wore his armor over his clothes, a sword on his belt. Her eyes narrowed on it, "Do you know that it is against the law to carry weapons in front of the Lord and company? It is considered hostile." She said folding her arms and looking at the water.

General Rila-Tohru took the sword out and threw it at her feet. He stared intently at her, his eyes wandering over her face. He bowed, "My apologies," he said quietly. She looked at him, his humble response insulting to her.

"I do not want your sword," she said angrily. "Now excuse me," she said and stepped over the sword. General Rila-Tohru grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She gasped at his imprudence. "What do you think you're doing!" she gasped.

He smiled slightly, "I am not going to hurt you," he said softly. She looked at him, and gently he placed a lotus in her hair. Her legs buckled pleasantly underneath her, as if her heart had fluttered up to her throat. "See?" he said and she blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I was harsh on his Lord's company. Will you walk with me?"

Rila-Tohru smiled at her, "I am afraid of being purified by such beauty," he said. She smiled and blushed again.

.

Rila-Tohru was on his knees, his head on her lap. She sat on a bench in the garden, "Please," he begged. "I am lost without you," he said. Talia threw herself off of the bench and into his arms.

"Tohru!" she said clinging onto him. Tears running down her face, "I want to be with you until I die!" she declared. "Please…do not do this!" she said. "He will trick you!" she said. Rila-Tohru clung onto her tightly.

"Even if you marry another, I will always love you. I will have two hundred years of happiness to share with you. Without you, my life has no sun! Life is not inevitable without you!" he said. She hugged him tightly.

"He'll trick you and then it will be all wasted!" she cried.

"I do not care as long as you love me." He said kissing her head, his hand stroking her black hair. "I wish to marry you, I wish to spend the rest of my days with you! I never want to live a day without you!"

"Tohru!" she cried kissing his cheek. "I love you but you cannot give up your life for such!"

"I rather die than live without you!" he cried. Tohru kissed her hand over and over.

She rested her head against his neck. "I will wait for you then," she said.

.

"Talia," said a soft voice "Meet me in the garden." Talia dismissed the servants and then quickly ran to garden. Tohru was waiting for her near the trees and rose bushes. She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "What are we going to do? He's is marrying me off to someone! Tohru what are we going to do! We were so close!" she sobbed into his shirt. He held onto her.

"Well…I knew it was coming. He never wished me for a son." He said quietly.

Talia shook her head and cried. "No!"

"Yes." He said softly. "Now listen, I have a way out of this. This all comes down onto your shoulders, understand?" he said kissing her head. She looked at him and nodded. "Spread rumors saying that I still had two months on my sentence. Only you, your father and I know it is only a little over one month. Postpone the marriage bed until after two months. I will take you as my wife after I have fulfilled my oath." He said. "But you must postpone the marriage bed, understand?"

Talia nodded, understanding, "Of course! A marriage is not void until they have shared the marriage bed." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Tohru, I will do as you say."

.

Talia was ordered to wash her scent off of her the best she could. She rubbed the essence of jasmine flowers off of her body. Tohru watched her hungrily as she bathed. He handed her a cloth to dry herself with once she finished. His hand hungrily reached for her body. She leaped back, the towel wrapped around her tightly. Her wet hair clung to her body. Tohru growled angrily. "How dare you try to hide your body from me." He snapped. "I have waited two hundred years to see you, and this is how you greet me?" he tossed her a new dress, one that would not carry her scent anymore.

"You are cruel." She said angrily. "Turn around." She ordered.

Tohru smirked and laughed. "You cannot order me around as you had done before. You cannot send me away when I irk you." He said.

Talia stared at him, slightly frightened at the thought. She quickly turned around and threw on the kimono. She tied it tightly, then tied the obi around her waist. "You disgust me." She hissed.

He smiled wickedly. "I do not need you to love me when I take you for my own." He said. Talia backed away slowly from him. He advanced and grabbed her wrist. He brought her close to him. "For two hundred years I have waited to touch you. For two hundred years I have wanted you to touch me. I am not going to wait for you allegiance to fall into my hands once more. I intend to claim you before the weekend is over." He bent over her and kissed her lips. She gasped, which he took at the opportunity for him to gain entry into her mouth. His tongue hungrily licked over each tooth, and fang, his tongue cavorting over hers. She struggled in his grasp but he was dominant. He only laughed cruelly at the sight of her squirming. "The way you squirm…the way you are powerless…" he said licking her cheek in a circular motion and to her ear. "It's orgasmic." He pushed her against a large boulder and was about to forced himself in between his legs when he stopped. He sniffed the air. Talia clawed at her skin, causing herself to bleed. He quickly grabbed Talia and leaped into the air.

.

Sesshomaru sniffed the area, Talia's scent was everywhere in the area, yet it disappeared. "Damn." Inuyasha said. "I can't pick up her scent beyond this point." Sesshomaru growled angrily, Rila-Tohru had forced her to bathe to get her scent washed off of her. Inuyasha began to examine a boulder. He angrily paced back and forth. "Hey Sesshomaru,"

"What?" he barked angrily to his half-brother.

Inuyasha looked at him reproachfully, "There's a drop of blood on this rock, I think it carries her scent."

Sesshomaru bent over the boulder and smelled the dried drip of blood. He memorized the scent and then leaped in the air. He could smell the scent a hundred feet north. He landed beside Inuyasha again. "She is bleeding herself a trail for us to follow." he said.

Inuyasha frowned, "She's clever." He began. "But how long can she bleed herself without him noticing?"

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and continued following the trail of her blood.

.

Rila-Tohru set Talia down again and looked at her. He smirked as she stared malevolently at him. "Welcome to my palace," he said. Talia looked away from him and toward the small palace. "You are mistress of this place now," he said pulling her close to him, his erection becoming hard against her. She pushed away with all her strength, causing Tohru to be pushed back several feet before he could stop himself. He smiled mischievously. "Struggle all you want Talia… your scent cannot be caught now. You're too far away and it was washed off."

Talia folded her arms, "Touch me again and I'll hurt you." She said her claws sharp and intimidating. Tohru looked for a moment like he was considering this.

"Tell me, Talia…has he ever once told you that he loves you?" he asked. Talia's heart dropped. She tried to stand passive in front of him, but he read her mind as if it was a book. "No…he hasn't." he smirked. It truth he has never said it. He never screamed it out in their moments of intimacy, nor had he really complimented her. She swallowed, finding it extremely hard to. "You're feelings toward him are unrequited. He feels nothing for you but a chance for him to relieve his passions. Kagura is his mate. His _real_ mate."

Talia looked away from him. "Leave me alone. Do you think that I have not considered this?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 7: The End

A/N: I like short fanfictions…sorry if you don't

Tohru fell to the ground and Talia saw the blood pour from his chest. She immediately looked at Sesshomaru, who put his sword away. "Did he hurt you?" demanded Sesshomaru. Talia shook her head and walked over to Rila-Tohru. No demon could heal himself from Sesshomaru's blow. She kneeled down beside him. He stretched out his hand and she slowly took it into her own.

"Tohru…"

"Burn my body Talia…" he whispered, "Let my soul be carried into the afterlife." He whispered. Talia nodded and Tohru closed his eyes. She slowly bent down and kissed his forehead.

She heard the soft last breath come from his lips. Immediately, his body was set onto fire. Sesshomaru watched as Talia stood up next to the burning carcass. "Good bye…" she said quietly. She walked over to Sesshomaru and buried her head into his clothes. Sesshomaru held onto her tightly, relieved.

.

"He did nothing that would harm me. I was not touched, nor was I injured." She said. Sesshomaru held onto her. "Sesshomaru…" she began looking at him. InuKimi was glad to see that Talia was safe and still pure for her husband. She retired to her chambers with a severe headache.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "Hm." Was his soft reply.

"Tohru told me that your feelings toward me are one-sided. That my love would be in vain…" she said quietly. He knew this would be brought up eventually. "I want you to know, that you can take Kagura as your wife. I do not want to get in your way…" she said. Sesshomaru sighed.

He ran a hand through her black hair. "I chose you over Kagura. I took you as my mate." He answered softly. Talia turned and looked at him. His face was passive like always, but his cold amber eyes were warmed slightly. She nodded. "I wish to make the marriage completely void." He said.

Talia took his hand and he led her into his bed chambers. She had been in there many times, but she was now with her real husband. The demon she loved. He bent down slowly and kissed her lips. She held onto him tightly, hoping that she would never again be parted. His lips were gentle against her lips. Sesshomaru slowly brought his lips down her neck. He moved her kimono out of the way and gently kissed her shoulder where his mark laid. She moaned softly. As he untied the obi and took the kimono off of her body. Next came off his clothes, his body illuminated in the moonlight. Talia felt his hands gently hold her against him for a moment, then was lifted up by his strength. She was brought to the bed where he slowly got onto of her. He parted her legs and gained entry within her. Their breaths coming at a steady rhythm as they both kissed each other passionately. His hard erection being pushed in and out every few moments. He pulled himself completely and laid a moment on top of her, exhausted. It was strange. He had no energy tonight. He rolled over and sighed. Talia rolled over and looked at him. She sighed and thought for a moment over everything that had surpassed while she was here. He hand stroked her back. "I don't know why…" he began. "I'm so tired."

Talia smiled slightly. "I could tell." She said


End file.
